To satisfy demands for wireless data traffic having increased since commercialization of 4th-Generation (4G) communication systems, efforts have been made to develop improved 5th-Generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also called a beyond-4G-network communication system or a post-Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data rate, implementation of the 5G communication system in an ultra-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., a 60 GHz band) is under consideration. In the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multi-input multi-output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, analog beamforming, and large-scale antenna technologies have been discussed to alleviate a propagation path loss and to increase a propagation distance in the ultra-high frequency band.
For system network improvement, in the 5G communication system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, a Device to Device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMPs), and interference cancellation have been developed.
In the 5G system, advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes including hybrid frequency-shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) modulation (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC), and advanced access schemes including filter bank multi carrier (FMC), non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and sparse code multiple access (SCMA) have been developed.
In a communication system, most Internet services use, as a transmission protocol, a transmission control protocol (TCP) designed for use of wired networks. However, in wireless networks such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, a change in the quality of a transport network (e.g., a change in a radio channel) more frequently occurs than in wired networks.
FIG. 1 is a view for describing a general TCP connection between a user equipment (UE) of a wireless network and a service server of a wired network in a communication system, in which a communication system illustrated FIG. 1 is an LTE system as an example.
Referring to FIG. 1, to receive a service such as contents, etc., from a service server 170 of a service provider connected to the Internet, etc., a UE 110 configures a TCP connection with the service server 170 in an end-to-end fashion. In a procedure for configuring the TCP connection, the LTE system including a base station or an evolved Node B (eNB) 130 and a system architecture evolution (SAE) gateway (GW) 150 serves as a pipe for forwarding TCP-based data. The SAE GW 150 includes a serving GW (SGW) and a packet data network (PDN) GW in the LTE system. The TCP, which is an end-to-end protocol, depends on reception of a TCP ACK for transmission control, failing to promptly reflect a change in a radio channel of the wireless network, a radio access network (RAN). As a result, a TCP transmission delay (e.g., a video initial play time delay in case of video contents) increases, causing inconvenience to users provided with services.